Possession
by Ailetoile
Summary: Orochimaru said that Sasuke would seek him out for power. What will happen when he does just that? Possible spoilers from the anime. If you don't know who Orochimaru is, then don't read this.


**Title**: Possession  
  
**Rating**: PG  
  
**Warning**: Possible spoilers from the anime. If you don't know who Orochimaru is, then don't read this.  
  
**Feedback**: Is adored :)  
  
**Summery**: Orochimaru said that Sasuke would seek him out for power. What will happen when he does just that?  
  
From his position beside Orochimaru, Kabuto watched in amusement as his master squirmed in unabashed pleasure. The giggles bubbling up from that pale chest were quickly degenerating into hysterical laughter; the whole situation was a bit unsettling, but Kabuto was used to all of his master's... Quirks by now. With the practice obtained by years of situations just like this one, the younger man managed to keep his slightly amused smile. It was his equivalent of a poker face, and it was the only expression he could wear that would keep Orochimaru from turning all of that frighteningly unpredictable energy on him. Kabuto worshiped his master, would do anything for him, but he was not one to invite pain.  
  
If there was ever a word that could describe Orochimaru, sadistic would be it. He enjoyed the pain of others, but even more than that, he enjoyed being the one to CAUSE that pain. He relished every moment of their pain, from the first small noises of discomfort to the eventual screams of agony that he ripped from their throats. He thrived on the moment that each and every one of his victims realized that they hadn't a hope of being released from his serpentine clutches on this side of death. His pleasure in keeping these tortured souls alive was unbelievable. Most of them had actually volunteered themselves to be there.  
  
Under Kabuto's watchful eyes, Orochimaru giggled and writhed and caressed Sasuke's face with an astonishingly gentle glee. He would not allow his master to inadvertently damage his newest "toy" in a fit of sadistic joy. Orochimaru would have his hide later, when he came to his senses, if any damage had come to Sasuke's body by either of their hands.  
  
The caresses grew bolder, dry fingers playing over Sasuke's marked neck and naked shoulders as Kabuto detached himself from Orochimaru's side and moved to stand by the boy's feet. Looking down the length of that slim body, Kabuto watched their victim's eyes as he strapped the first of the leather restraints into place, capturing his right foot.  
  
There was no fear in those eyes. Not yet. By the time Orochimaru was done with him, the fear would overtake and consume the defiance that still painted Sasuke's face.  
  
The boy had come to Orochimaru for a reason. Sasuke knew it, Orochimaru knew it, Kabuto knew it, the whole village of Konoha knew it. He had come seeking power, mislead by a promise that Orochimaru had no intention of keeping. The only one who was unaware of THAT little tidbit of information was Sasuke himself.  
  
He would learn, though. Soon. He would know before the life was eaten away from him and his very essence was drained and replaced that he was nothing more than a vessel for Orochimaru's continued existence. His dreams of avenging his slaughtered family had died the moment he had accepted Orochimaru's offer of power.  
  
Kabuto continued to work his way up Sasuke's body, fastening him to the metal table that he lay upon bit by bit. They had learned from experience that a thrashing victim made Orochimaru's work that much more difficult. The leather restraints were for the safety of the victim as much as anything else. It wouldn't do to allow the body to be damaged in the middle of the jutsu, before Orochimaru could possess it.  
  
All of the victims had thrashed, begged, howled for mercy before the end. The precaution had become part of their standard procedure.  
  
The first small movement of discomfort tensed Sasuke's body before Kabuto had even finished the task of securing him. With a glance, Kabuto ascertained that Orochimaru had already begun the complicated jutsu that would allow him to enter Sasuke's body. The first step, opening a wound on each of their palms and mixing their blood, had been accomplished while Kabuto was still restricting the movement of Sasuke's neck. The boy's face was still blank, impassive, but his body betrayed his growing anxiety.  
  
As he returned to his task, nimble fingers adjusting the leather at a steady pace, Kabuto allowed himself a small frown. That Orochimaru had begun the jutsu without any of his typical foreplay, for lack of a better term, was telling of his desperation to be rid of his current body. It had been a temporary replacement, an act borne of desperation. With Sasuke's new, young body at his disposal, he would gain the use of the Sharingan, the technique that he had practically lusted after since he learned of its existence. He would regain his youth yet again in the form of a fit, hard body.  
  
Finally, Kabuto stepped back from Sasuke's twitching body, satisfied that his job had been accomplished correctly. All that was left for him to do now was stand back, enjoy the show and ensure that no unplanned harm came to either of the two participants.  
  
The gleam in Orochimaru's eyes as he gazed down at Sasuke would have terrified anyone but Kabuto. His eyes held everything psychotic, every crazily sadistic that made Orochimaru himself. On top of that, though, they held hunger, a dangerous hunger that was growing, that was consuming the his master even as Kabuto watched. Orochimaru wanted that body. He wanted to own it, to possess it in every single way imaginable. His need was almost palpable. It was everywhere, making the air in the small chamber heavy, difficult to breathe.  
  
Orochimaru began the jutsu in earnest then, sliding his bleeding hand into Sasuke's and beginning the complicated set of one-handed seals as the blood from their twin wounds mixed.  
  
Within moments, Sasuke was straining against his bonds, his eyes wild with pain, and hatred and the first glimmers of fear. His mouth opened, and at first Kabuto was sure that the boy was going to scream, but no. The voice that left Sasuke's mouth was strained, hoarse, but even as his back bowed and he bucked against the restraints, even as the very essence that was Uchiha Sasuke leaked away from him, he spoke. "Don't you dare forget your promise, Orochimaru, or I swear on my family's grave that I will come back. I will come back, and I will destroy you as well as Itachi."  
  
The seals never slowed as Orochimaru began to laugh, never faltered as he leaned down to look Sasuke square in the eye, laughing even as he spoke. "All I ever promised you was power. I never told you it would be yours to use."  
  
He laughed even harder as the awareness dawned in Sasuke's dimming eyes. He laughed as Sasuke closed his eyes and opened his mouth and began to scream, at first in fury with a stream of threats and then in wordless agony as the jutsu reached its apex and the curse seal flared to life, enveloping his body in a wash of fire. He laughed, and Sasuke's screams gradually ceased, replaced by a slowly strengthening echo of Orochimaru's laughter.  
  
Under Kabuto's watchful eye, the laughter stopped abruptly, Orochimaru's discarded body dropping to the ground as all of the life drained out of it. At the same moment, Sasuke stopped straining against his bonds, quieting as though he'd never struggled. The curse seal was gone; even the telltale bruise had disappeared as though it had never been. His eyes opened, shining Sharingan red as a long, long tongue caressed his lips slowly.  
  
The grey-haired man could not help but ask as he strode to the table to undo the straps, "How does it fit?"  
  
Sasuke's lips curled into a smile as he patiently waited to be released. "Let's see..." Orochimaru's voice replied. It sounded odd coming from his new body, but Kabuto would get used to it, just like always. "It fits like a second skin."  
  
Orochimaru's laughter once again filled the room. 


End file.
